A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for applying magnets adjustably to fingers of the hand of a user for therapeutic pain-easing and healing effects. More specifically, this invention is concerned with flexible stretchable fabric or polymeric resin bands with small thin powerful rare-earth magnets secured and positioned therein to be mounted selectively, adjustably, comfortably and removably on or near painful or stiff arthritic fingers for non-invasive effective treatment and symptomatic pain relief for the device's user.
B. Description of the Prior Art
In the treatment of the aching, soreness and stiffness of arthritic fingers and hands, the prior art has thus far provided little comfort or help. For temporary relief, the medical profession relies principally on the ingestion of pain-killing or anti-inflammatory drugs, or the injection of steroids, gold and the like; topical applications of analgesic creams or lotions and/or heat are sometimes recommended; and acupuncture has reportedly helped some patients. Heretofore, however, magnetic therapy for this purpose has been essentially unsuccessful due to the awkward motion-restricting character of bulky, heavy magnets encased in gloves or windings thus far available.
In general, the practice of using magnets for healing and the reduction of pain has been known for centuries and practiced all over the world. Magnets have proved to be the most natural, effective and economical means of treating pains and ailments of the body, without resorting to the use of drugs in the form of injections, pills and ointments, or in body-invasive procedures. It is well established that when applied to painful areas of the body, magnets deliver the energy of the magnetic flux field emanating therefrom to penetrate the user's body tissue and to energize, speed circulation of, and accelerate the oxygenation of the blood; as a result, moderate heat is generated, blood flow is increased, the pain is eased and the body is aided and encouraged to perform its natural healing functions.
It is therefore the primary object of this invention to apply the advantages of magnetic therapy to, and to provide a therapeutic magnet-containing device for placement on or near, the finger and joint areas of an arthritic hand. It is also the object of this invention to provide a device which is light in weight, adjustable in size, comfortable to wear, non-restrictive of motion of the hand on which it is worn and, above all, which effectively reduces arthritc pain, working toward reversing calcium deposition and restoring normal function of the fingers and hand.